


Was That Right? That Didn't Sound Right.

by KurooCrow



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good, I don't know what's happening here, all i know is aerin scares the shit out of odin, and honestly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooCrow/pseuds/KurooCrow
Summary: Now, family had always been important to Aerin. When she was young her mother would often scold her to find purpose in life. Aerin didn’t think this to mean stumbling into a prophecy headfirst. Unfortunately, this meant that Aerin’s life was full of purpose. Absolutely overflowing with it judging by the way the Greybeards spoke of her.However, this also meant she was tasked with the bullshit such as ‘oh, how about killing the Emperor’, or ‘want to defeat the World-Eater’, or her personal favorite ‘stop the Daedric Lords from pulling whatever dumb stunt they have planned 24/7’.Somehow, this all led to Aerin standing before the Asgardian king upon a throne of gold. She wasn’t sure what purpose she was meant to have here, but judging by her track record she wasn’t exactly thrilled to find out.Aka, in which the Dragonborn's extended stay in the Marvel universe is more of a vacation than the problem it should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* catch me starting another story when I have like 4 in progress.  
> I also have things planned but not anything for relationships since it isn't my priority so I'll take any suggestions :)

Aerin was free.

It was something she hadn’t truly experience in a long time. Ever since hearing a quiet “Hey, you. You’re finally awake.” Aerin had lost her freedom. First she was held by the Imperials and sentenced to death, and just when she thought she had escaped she was once again bound by an old prophecy.

She never  _ wanted _ to be the dragonborn, some mythical savior to rid the world of Alduin. Who in their right mind would want to be told they were destined to kill a creature known as ‘The World-Eater’?

Yet she had no choice, which was made perfectly clear by the way Alduin had targeted her from her first day in Skyrim. Truthfully, her companions were the only reason she made it this far. The temptation to give up and give in had weighed on her back constantly since had first heard the Thu’um. Then… she actually had lives to fight for and with.

The thought of men and women known as thieves, assassins, and companions being her friends was almost laughable. Yet, as Aerin thought back on what brought her to this moment, she couldn’t ignore the thoughts of those that had crossed her path.

Aerin nearly sobbed in relief as her newest friend chirped, moving to scale her body and rest across her shoulders as the last of Alduin’s soul faded away.

“It’s over, dii fahdon.” She whispered, her free hand idly reaching up to scratch the small dragon’s chin. “We’re free.”

The next moments were a blur to Aerin as her three fellow warriors congratulated her, escorting her back to Tsun with radiant smiles and booming laughter. And Tsun smiled gently, appreciating all the dragonborn had done to bring them this moment of peace.

“Nirn will sing your praises for ages to come.”

Aerin forced a laugh, “I wish I could say that thought comforted me.”

Tsun nodded, understanding, and bid his farewells. “Until we meet again, Stormblade.” Before Aerin had the chance to ask how he knew about that particular title he had shouted, “ _ nahl dal vas!”  _ And Aerin knew no more.

\--

“Was that right?” Tsun looked to the warriors who remained behind after Aerin’s departure. “That didn’t feel right.”

\--

Aerin was no stranger to waking up in strange places, as horrifying as it sounded. Between her misadventures entering Skyrim to Astrid’s unusual recruiting methods, Aerin was almost hesitant to sleep at all.

When she opened her eyes, however, she expected  _ some _ variation of the sky above Nirn. What she was greeted with, however, looked like a less-foggy Sovngarde.

_ “Alduin mahlaan!” (Alduin is defeated!)  _ Vulstrunah chirped, clearly not bothered by a location that was most certainly  _ not _ Skyrim.  _ “Sahrot thur gahnaraan!” (The overlord is no more!)  _ Aerin glared at the small dragon as he continued with a string of what were obviously dovahzul curses mixed with damning Alduin’s name.

_ “Vulstrunah!” _ Aerin finally hissed, sitting up as she examined the rainbow-like substance she had collapsed on. “Can you focus?” She huffed as the dragon clicked, a noise she recognized as a sort of pout.

Ignoring the dragon for now, Aerin shakily rose to her feet, quickly scanning her person to make sure all of her weapons and artifacts remained with her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned from the large dome-like building in front of her to the other side of the bridge where a rather large group was riding towards her.

“Oh.” She whispered. “Those aren’t Skyrim horses.” The lean animals were  _ much _ too fast to be the rugged horses she had grown to love. “And here I was hoping Shadowmere would come visit.” She joked. Vulstrunah, as usual, didn’t appreciate her humor.

Aerin found herself quickly slipping into her diplomatic persona as the riders drew closer. It was clear by their ornate armor that they were of some authority, but they all seemed rather young by her standards. Then again, who was she, Thane of Nine Holds, to judge by age?

The Bosmer sighed, running an armored hand quickly through her vibrant red hair in an effort to appear somewhat composed. It probably didn’t matter considering the blood and dirt covering her features, but the thought was there.

As the riders approached she quickly identified them all as Nords. Well, all but one who practically reeked of illusion magic.

_ “Stay behind me, Valstrunah.” _ She whispered in Dovahzul before addressing the riders, “Hello!”

“Who are you and what is your business here?” The blond in the front of their formation spoke, eyeing her with thinly veiled hostility.

“My name is Aerin.” She spoke calmly, truthfully hoping they wouldn’t bring this to a fight after she just escaped Sovngarde. “I am the Dovahkiin and bring word of my victory over Alduin.” She might not be sure exactly where she was, but any land of Nirn would know the names of Dovahkiin and Alduin. The man looked confused for a moment in which she added, “Just… where exactly are we?”

“You are in Asgard.” The first man spoke again. “In which you appeared with no notice from Heimdall.” He was implying  _ something _ with his tone, but for the life of her Aerin had no idea what.

“Sorry?” The Not-Nord next to him coughed to hide laughter. “I’m… not exactly sure where Asgard is. I hail from Valenwood and have been living in Skyrim recently.” She tilted her head, unsure how to explain, “Truthfully… I was just sent back to Nirn by a friend and have no idea why I am here. I am exhausted from the fight I just endured and I wish no harm.”

“She speaks no lie, Brother.” The Not-Nord informed when the blond man turned to him.

The man seemed unsure how to respond until the shield-maiden behind him suggested, “Should we bring her to testify her story?”

Now, family had always been important to Aerin. When she was young her mother would often scold her to find purpose in life. Aerin didn’t think this to mean stumbling into a prophecy headfirst. Unfortunately, this meant that Aerin’s life was full of purpose. Absolutely overflowing with it judging by the way the Greybeards spoke of her.

However, this also meant she was tasked with the bullshit such as ‘oh, how about killing the Emperor’, or ‘want to defeat the World-Eater’, or her personal favorite ‘stop the Daedric Lords from pulling whatever dumb stunt they have planned 24/7’.

Somehow, this all led to Aerin standing before the Asgardian king upon a throne of gold. She wasn’t sure what purpose she was meant to have here, but judging by her track record she wasn’t exactly thrilled to find out.

“State your name.”

The king’s tone left no room for argument, and Aerin was glad for the silent support of Vulstrunah who was currently clinging to her back beneath her Nightingale cape. “Just my name, or full titles too?” She snorted when the king narrowed his eyes. “I am Aerin Stormblade. Dragon of the North, Thane of the Nine Holds, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the Mage’s College, Vanquisher of the Wolf Queen, Restorer of the Eldergleam, Friend of Orcs, Dragon-Slayer of the Blades, Champion of the Nine Divines, Champion of sixteen Daedric Princes, Master of the Thu’um, and Vanquisher of the World-Eater.” She silently counted her titles to make sure she hadn’t missed any. Well, any  _ legal _ ones that is. She wasn’t about to tell this unknown warrior about how she was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

She watched the reaction of the king and held back a laugh. And Miraak thought he was a better Dragonborn. Ha! Take that, asshole.

The king seemed to brush her numerous titles aside. “And how did you end up in my realm.”

“Realm?” Aerin scoffed. “Look, I get that this place looks like Fancy Sovngarde, but Nirn isn’t a realm to be owned.”

He seemed to sit up straighter as she spoke, “Sovngarde?” Aerin nodded. “You mean to say Valhalla?”

“What? No.” Aerin shook her head. “Sovngarde. That’s where I was before here. A friend, Tsun, was the one to send me back to world of the living.”  _ Though I think he may have mispronounced my destination.  _ She added silently.

“You died?” Aerin turned to the blond warrior as he addressed her.

“What? No, I don’t think so.” At his confusion she elaborated, “There was a temple that held the entrance to Sovngarde.” This seemed to only confuse the group further, and they apparently decided to move to a new topic in an attempt to understand this mysterious Bosmer.

“You call yourself a dragon slayer.” He spoke with amusement. “To slay a dragon is a great feat. Just how do you claim to have accomplished this?”

Aerin shook her head slightly, “Did you miss where I said I was the Dovahkiin?” He showed no signs of understanding. “Dragonborn?” She groaned, “Nothing? The savior born of dragon and man? Able to speak the tongue and master the Thu’um?”

_ “Oh, by the light of Auri-El these men are dumb.” _ She complained in Dovahzul to her small companion.

“What?” It was the blond man again. “What manner of language was that?” All eyes in the room snapped to the warrior with frightening speed.

“Dovahzul. The language of dragons.”

“No.” He spoke with certainty and Aerin didn’t get the chance to argue when he continued, “My Allspeak extends to all creatures, including dragons. That is no tongue of theirs.”

Aerin sighed, “You’re a Nord, what would you know about Allspeak?”

“Allspeak is my gift as a-”

“Yeah, no, let me stop you there. Allspeak is a trait exclusive to the Bosmer, thank you very much.” Aerin pinched the bridge of her nose, “Look, can you please just show me to some maps so I can find my way home?”

The king motioned to the Not-Nord and he stepped forward, casting a simple conjuration spell and handing her a map. “Thank you.” She said, unrolling the parchment to stare in confusion. “What is this?”

“It’s a map.” She almost smacked the blond warrior for that one.

“I can see that.” Aerin glared at the paper depicting the building she was currently in and 9 planets in a system. “What manner of joke is this?” She cast her own conjuration spell, “Show me where we are on this map.

The Not-Nord frowned as the map was roughly shoved at him. “Asgard is not a place you will find on this map.”

“Then…” Aerin groaned loudly, tempted to collapse on the spot. “This is some more Apocrypha bullshit?! Fuck! Who’s realm is this?” She gasped, “Is this because I refused to eat that merchant guy? I took part in one feast! Fuck, Namira!”

The king sighed, “I do not believe you belong to this realm, girl.”

“Thanks, I noticed.” She also noticed the king flare with anger at her tone, so she cut him off, “Look, I just traveled through the realm of the dead to kill a dragon called the World-Eater and now I’m in a different realm that I have no proof is any better than Apocrypha. Is there somewhere I can sleep for the night? And food? We haven’t eaten in days.” There wasn’t a need to eat in Sovngarde, but the hunger came back full force once they left the realm.

“We?”

“Ah, shit.” Aerin sighed, clicking her tongue to call Volstrunah. The young dragon made haste to curl around Aerin’s shoulders and released a small hiss towards the warriors. “He’s harmless.” She remarked as one of the warriors in back moved to draw a weapon. I found him before his hatching and he’s been with me since.” She pointedly didn’t mention that the only reason she found the hidden egg was at the request of his father trapped in the Soul Cairn.

_ “I will guard you through the night. I do not trust them.” _ The group looked shocked by the speech and Aerin smiled to her friend.

“I know, fahdon.” Aerin then ignored the dragon sizing up the warriors to speak to the king once more. “I gave you my name. It is only polite to give yours in return.”

“Odin.” He provided after a moment.

“Then I thank you, Odin of Asgard.” She bowed before the king and turned to the others, “Now can someone please show me somewhere to sleep?”


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerin gets a friend, an enemy, and an admirer at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually a little better than this with story planning and therefore avoiding plot holes and unexplained things so if u have any questions just leave a comment abt it and ill make sure to address it!! Thanks

Aerin had to admit she was impressed by the halls of Asgard. It wasn’t hard to compare the shining golden halls with the plain stone and earth of Skyrim. It felt… expensive to a fault.

She was no stranger to nobility; being high-born in Valenwood and later the recipient of countless titles throughout her journey. It was almost comforting, being in a setting similar to home. The very walls hummed with a natural magic that she hadn’t felt since leaving.

Vulstrunah agreed, judging by the way he purred from his perch on her shoulders. (It was still amusing watching people react when they realized she was carrying around a dragon.) It was odd, however, getting used to the lack of magic within the people. Magicka was in every living creature, including those of Asgard, but only a few in the palace had truly felt like mages.

There was the queen, an elegant woman that seemed to shine with her magic. Frigga was kind to Aerin so far, offering to see to what wounds remained on the Dragonborn.

Then there was the not-Nord. That one was a bit more complicated. Where Frigga still radiated the features of a nord and the magic of a warm flame, Loki’s was different. He was nothing Aerin had seen before, and his magic was cold, giving off an aura that Aerin knew she could recognize from a mile away.

Honestly, the magic was that of a frost dragon, confusing her just as much as it did Vulstrunah.

Aerin turned, eyeing the guard that was now walking by her side. A familiar cold radiated off of him.

“Good morning, Loki.” Aerin greeted warmly, smiling as he struggled to hide the way his step faltered.

“You managed to see through my illusion?” Aerin scoffed at his question, watching in fascination as his appearance shifted and faded until it showed the not-Nord she knew.

“No, your magic is just recognizable."

_ “Recognizable?” _ Loki seemed stunned, and Aerin got the distinct feeling that this didn’t happen often.

“Of course. Isn’t it common in Asgard to recognize distinct magical signatures?”

“Being able to read magic to that degree is incredibly rare. Not even I have mastered the talent.”

Aerin raised a brow, “Oh? The Great Loki hasn’t mastered every aspect of magic?” She nudged his side with her elbow. “If you like I could teach you. It isn’t too difficult once you grasp the concept.”

Loki hummed, tilting his head, “And what would you expect in return?”

“I didn’t know a return favor was required.” Aerin muttered before adding, “What about this: you agree to teach me about Asgardian magic and culture, and I’ll teach you of where I come from and my magic.”

With a nod Loki replied, “Agreed.”

Sometimes, Aerin had feelings about people. A certain intuition that guided her actions. More often than not it led to kind folk with quests for her to complete, but they were kind all the same. Despite the reputation that Loki seemed to carry, Aerin’s intuition informed her that he was someone to trust. In fact, most on Asgard were, including Thor and Frigga.

Aerin may not know how she came to be in this place, but until another raging dragon came tearing apart the building she was happy to stay where she was.

“You have a training range, correct?” Loki turned at the question, nodding. “I was just thinking that we should spar. It would give me a chance to see just how your magic works and you could experience mine.”

“I suppose. The warriors will be there now.” Loki began leading her down a different hallway until they were outside. “I hope you don’t mind working around my brother. He can be quite a show-off at times.”

Aerin merely hummed, eyeing the warriors training. “In my time I’ve found most men flaunting weapons on a training ground to be rather lacking at times.” Loki coughed at the comment, causing Aerin to glare. “I meant in strategy and intelligence, obviously.”

Aerin rolled her eyes at Loki’s answering smirk, approaching the area with him. “What are the rules here? Obviously magic is in use but what other weapons?”

“What are you proficient in?”

Aerin snorted, “Yeah. I saw you with daggers earlier so let's stick to those.” The others currently training on the field had paused to watch the dragonborn fight. Aerin sent a wink towards the woman towards the front, vaguely remembering her name as Sif.

“Watch these for me, will you?” Aerin ignored Sif’s indifference and set down her bow near the warrior. She unclasped the rest of the weapons that would be in the way, including Dawnbreaker and Mehrune’s Razor. Wouldn’t do for the prince to die due to a 2% chance. Grasping her daedric dagger in one hand she turned to face Loki.

As opposed to her rather heavy dagger his were clearly lightweight, agile, and built for speed over strength. Aerin was just as used to blades like this as swords when it comes to being used against her, but the way Loki twirled his daggers was distinctly different than most of the common bandits she had fought recently. She had assumed this would be an easy fight, judging by his repertoire of illusion magic and daggers.

Yet, Loki handled his blades with a finesse that Aerin had only ever seen in Astrid.

Before she could fall too deep into them Aerin was jolted from her thoughts by sudden movement. She barely twisted out of the way of his dagger, keeping an eye on the other hand as she spun. A glint in the sunlight, and sparks flashed as the two blades met again and again. Periodically, Aerin would attempt to cast a brief frost or flame spell with her free hand, but the not-Nord was easily able to keep up with these quick movements.

A flicker in the corner of her eye- she ducked a swipe as another Loki joined the fray without warning. “Fascinating.” She admired, spinning to meet the blade of a third Loki… and a fourth.

Aerin entertained the idea for a few moments more before growing irritated of swiping her blade through illusions. “Fuck it.” She jumped from another clone to the edge of their sparing area, quickly spinning to face the Loki illusions.  _ “Yol!” _

Fire raced from her lungs to fill the area, dissipating all illusions and leaving slight char on the last Loki who looked absolutely stunned.

Without lowering her dagger the dovahkiin sparked another flame spell in her hand. “What, afraid of a little shouting?” She teased, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

_ “What the hell was that?” _

\--

Lady Sif, as a warrior and goddess of Asgard, had seen many wondrous sights. She had traveled to distant realms and held feasts in halls of gold.

Aside from places, she had worked alongside a wide variety of people and fighters. Thor had always been one that impressed Sif with his strengths. He was capable of harnessing small amounts of lightning and taking down a great number of enemies. It was wonderful for her to be able to fight alongside him and she never passed an opportunity to see one of the greatest warriors in action.

But, as she watched the dragonborn release the very element of flame from her breath, Sif was in awe. This newcomer to Asgard with no prior knowledge didn’t so much as flinch in response to any of Loki’s tricks. It was as if they didn’t even touch her, just as the blades he held didn’t.

Sif knew just how lethal those blades were, for the kind of speed Loki possessed was able to land scratches on even herself in close combat.

But… this  _ Aerin _ looked to be dancing rather than fighting. A cat playing with a mouse for entertainment.

She had never seen a woman more beautiful.

\--

Odin was never one to admit fear. Most of Asgard probably assumed that it just wasn’t an emotion the stoic king felt. And, truth be told, Odin had only felt fear three distinct times in his life.

One, when he was forced to lock Hela away and felt her rage directed towards him for even a brief moment.

Two, when Frigga was weakened during childbirth and nearly passed.

Three, when he realized Aerin- the fierce warrior he had assumed to wield a longsword- matched Loki in terms of both weapons and magic.

Odin could only see Hela in her movements, precise and calculated. He wondered if this mystery mage was truly an asgardian. Had the goddess of fire finally joined them? There could be no other explanation for the ease with which she harnessed pure flame. Her fiery hair only added to the image, and Odin was convinced. Odin had no idea what the other half of her parentage was, but it was clear that the girl was at least half asgardian.

As an asgardian, he could not have her running around with no regard for his authority. She needed to be controlled, utilized. Her cover story needed to be broken.

Aerin may have arrived with confusion and fantastical stories, but Odin was prepared to unearth the truth.

\--

Aerin was terrified of dinner.

The last fancy meeting she had was the council meeting, and that hadn’t gone as planned.

Not to mention, Aerin was a warrior. She felt much more comfortable in armor than in the dresses she was forced into to ‘represent yourself as nobility’.

She had been raised in a nobility position, and thought she had finally escaped those meetings when leaving Valenwood. It seemed as if she could never escape, thrown from one prophecy into another at the drop of a hat.

So, taking a seat near the king of Asgard in a place of honor, she wished nothing more than to curl up in bed wrapped in her nightingale armor.

She wasn’t dense enough to miss the devious look on Odin’s face, and didn’t want to think about what was coming in the next few hours.

“Aerin.” Odin began as soon as conversation was polite, drawing the attention of the table. (Even if they were subtle about it, Aerin knew she had their attention.) “Tell me where you are from again?”

Aerin forced a polite smile. “I was born and raised in a land called Valenwood, though I left a few years ago and almost settled in Skyrim.”

“And what was your role in Valenwood?”

She couldn’t help a flinch. “I was treethane of a territory known as Duskwood. My father held the real title, but I mentored under him to fill the role.”

“And the people there? What was a treethane to them?”

“My people are the bosmer, known also as wood elves. We made peace with nature and used that to provide for ourselves. A treethane is the leader of a territory appointed by the king.” Aerin paused, not really wanting to delve into the rebellions, wars, and Camoran Usurper that destroyed her home.

“Made peace with nature? In what way?”

She began to wonder if he would ever stop questioning her. “We lived among the trees and made friends with the plants and animals around us.” Her eyes drifted to Thor. “We have a natural understanding of the language of animals we interact with.”

“Yet you mentioned leaving this territory?”

Aerin grit her teeth, clenching her fist beneath the table. “Well, there were some political issues that forced me to leave.”

“Well, perhaps it’s for the best.” Aerin was prepared for a speech about leaving home to grow as a person or something, but definitely not “After all, that  _ does _ sound rather… uncivilized.”

Aerin closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. It wasn’t as if it was a horrible insult, but she had seen just what the empire had done with that same logic. Her fiery magic coiled in her gut, straining against her hold to lash out at the man insulting her.

She probably would have too, if not for a startlingly cool hand wrapping around hers and moving her nails from where they were buried in her palm. She still didn’t open her eyes, but felt a chill as Loki’s magic inched closer to settle her own.

Taking a deep breath, she responded, “In my opinion, the peace and civility of my people was far more civilized than any other I have seen.” Her eyes opened, and Odin flinched at the pure golden blaze behind them, “But I would ask you to watch how you speak of my home.”

Her voice seemed to echo around him, and Odin froze. Not even the sudden temper of Thor or Frigga compared to the fire surrounding her every move.

\--

Odin was ashamed to say his plan failed, but even more so to admit his count went from three to four.


End file.
